Jail Birds
by sunflowersundvodka
Summary: Alfred gets stuck in jail with the big bad Raven. He had very distinguished features, pale skin… as if it was fresh snow, bright violet eyes that shined like the stars at night. It was the Raven's first inmate in months. He couldn't wait to test him out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello loves~~ I am here again to give you another boner. A rusame boner.

This was made by my girlyfriend you can follow her at user name mayuri-heaven at tumblr.

**WARNING- There is going to be roughplay, a murder, strong language, toys, unprotected maleXmale sex, and that's it for now.**

If you are offended by any of those subjects leave now or forever love this story!

(I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, and or form. That's Himapapa's creation.

ENJOY~~~

/

**_Jailbirds:_**

**_Intro into a new world: Chapter 1_**

A young new inmate just arrived at the Maryland institution for criminals. He was put in for a petty charge of handling a gun that the Soviets are expected to have at the time. Terrified, they arrested him. An innocent man. But, no matter that trifled inconvenience of the poor man.

He was lead through the bustling jail, banging, screaming, and swearing echoed off the stone walls on the jail. The guard, which had distinct features, had pale skin with ruffled blonde hair, green eyes that reminded the inmate of a forest he once visit when he was free. The guard latched onto the inmate's bonded wrists and propel him towards the cell he was assigned.

"Get in there you piece of trash." The guard huffed. The inmate gave an icy glare, almost like daggers penetrating the guard's body thousands of times. The guard just smirk and opened the cell where the inmate will live for the next year.

The inmate squinted at a big black shadowy figure on the bottom bed, it was as if a giant menacing raven was perched in the cell room bunk. He saw a gleam of white from the figure and the figure crackled and busted into a laughter. The inmate swallowed down his fears as far as they can possibly go and took a step in the cell. However, the guard being a horrid man, kicked the inmate back knee, and with a crack of the bones mushing together the inmate fell forward and winced.

"Oh come on now. Don't do that assmunch."

It was a thick Russian voice that stick in the inmates head like glue. It was deep and yet so soothing. The inmate shook this idea out of his head verily quick.

"I told you not to fucking call me that! Ivan I brought your new mate. So pay up!"

"Oh? You want them? "The dark figure pulled out a full carton of cigarettes and tossed them to the guard.

The guard caught them quickly and smirked. "Thanks." He closed the cell door behind the new meat and laughed. "If I ever catch you fucking the new bitch Ivan, you'll have to pay in hell~! Ta-ta!" The guard strolled off happily, seeming accomplished of what he has done and gotten in return.

The figured, which the guard called Ivan stooped down to the inmates level and reached out for him to help him up.

"Wha...?" The inmate stuttered and was confused on the big black raven's kindness and took his hand and was helped up.

"I'm not all that mean, comrade." He smiled at the new inmate. He had very distinguished features, pale skin…as if it was fresh snow, bright violet eyes that shined like the stars at night. He also had tattoos, and plenty of them. He had two bite marks on his neck, oozing out with blood, and his right arm was blanketed with ink designs. His jump suit was baggy around his adjourning waist but he had a built body underneath the dull orange jumpsuit. The inmate stare for a bit.

"Thanks..." The inmate muttered and grabbed his sac hastily and threw it on top of the bunk.

Ivan smirked and scanned the new inmate's body. He had some flowing curves on his hips and a plump ass. It made Ivan insides want to reach out and grope the unsuspecting bubble-butt. He seem like a female from behind. It was worth the cigarettes.

"What's is your name sexy?" Ivan proceeded to walk around the new inmate inspecting him from head to toe.

"Alfred . . . and don't call me that. I'm not a women." Alfred blushed feverishly. He had to admit, his body was more on the feminine side and it has always exasperated him. Alfred has always gotten misjudged for a girl or was hit on by men.

Ivan, however, wanted to scan Alfred's figure more."You look like a women . . . a sexy one at that to. In this jail I'm the head understand? I can make your life a living hell or I can pamper you." Ivan looked towards his new cell mate with ice like eyes.

He was serious.

Alfred gulped and looked away from Ivan. "Listen I don't wan-"

"Let me stop you right there cutie." Ivan interrupted. "I paid for you to come to my cell and you **will** listen to me. And I **will** do what I want with you. Because this is **my** jail. Got me? And I don't want to kill you like the last bitch." he growled and stood over Alfred. Towering and it shook Alfred to his core.

He nodded in agreement and he seemed as if he was a beaten puppy.

Ivan smiled . . . no more of a half smirk of accomplishment and getting his goal achieved.

"C-can I unpack?" Alfred ask quietly and nervously afraid of the man in front of him . . . he can't believe he has to survive here for a whole year!

Ivan sat on his bunk and crossed his arms. "I don't know . . . can you cutie~?" Ivan said cutely and teasing Alfred by mocking his voice.

Alfred frowned and rubbed his arm. "Please?"

Ivan thought for a moment which seemed to take forever for Alfred. "Fine unpack. Oh ya~ I almost forgotten." Ivan got up and stride to his shelf and pulled out a needle and two pink hook piercing.

Alfred did notice the many piercings on Ivan's face. He had a black hoop on his lip. Two silver studs on his left eyebrow and both ears were pierced as well.

"What are those for?" Alfred asked as he unpacked his items.

"For you cutie."

"W-what? No way am I letting you jab stuff into my skin!"

"I don't think you have a choice." Ivan chuckled.

"No I do! I don't want that!" Alfred backed up to his bunk and gulped.

Ivan approached him with the piercing tools and had a grin on his face.

"Don't worry it won't hurt if you don't move sexy~!"

Alfred shook his head and bite his lip and covered his body. Ivan just came closer intill he was trapped on the bottom bunk.

Ivan quickly took advantage of the situation and pin Alfred down on the bed and kissed him roughly, slithering his tongue in Alfred throat. Ivan started to lift up the man's shirt.

Alfred was however struggling and fighting back the dastardly tongue of Ivan's and squirms underneath the bigger man and moaned slightly as Ivan's hands touched his fair skin. They were bitterly cold and yet smooth against his warm body.

Ivan bit Alfred's bottom lip and toyed with it for a bit before reentering the moist cavern of Alfred's mouth and played with his tongue trying to distract him from what his hands were doing.

"Mn~~~!" Alfred pushed his hands on Ivan's chest with no luck of pushing him off. He was just too weak to fight back the big bear that was on top of him. The clashing of tongues continued as Ivan finally lifted up the twink's shirt and pinched his nipples to try to get them hard.

Alfred moaned and arched his back and pulled from the kiss and panted, "S-Sto. . ." But a sudden pain interrupted his sentence and he let out a moan of pain and teared up. Ivan had successfully pierced one nipple with a cute pink hoop. He kissed the sore red nipple sweetly and went to sucking the other to get that hard for pin.

"N-no more! Ivan!" Alfred squealed out.

"Shut up! You'll get us caught." Ivan quickly went for another kiss and pierced the other nipple successfully and continued to kiss Alfred passionately to try to ease the pain.

The warmth of Ivan's tongue in warped Alfred's and the sense of pain from earlier faded away and pleasure took its place instead He mewed out a cute moan for Ivan and kneaded on Ivan's chest.

The bear pulled away and licked his lips. "There all done. That wasn't that bad was it?"

Alfred shook his head and his face was overwhelmed with red in his cheeks, still awe-shocked on what just happened and sat up.

"Later tonight we can have sex."

"S-sex?!"

/

A review is always nice in this case. If you enjoyed i will upload the next chapter in a jiffy.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the wait. I know I took forever but I'm sorry! But i got good feedback and I'm going to start working on chapter three!

Please enjoy~~

_**Chapter 2: One long sleepless night.**_

The first day in the prison went verily slow for Alfred. The first reason was, since he was bunked with Ivan he wasn't allowed to leave the cell. The guards brought their food to them and during recreational recess the cell was opened but Ivan refused to let Alfred set a foot outside. The second reason was that he tried his best to avoid even speaking to Ivan for anything. That guy just scared Alfred stiff and what he did earlier to him just sends goose bumps throughout his body.

The guard name Arthur, or what Ivan likes to call him "assmunch" just finished the daily roll call and the cells banged close for the night, however the inmates were all still up not ready to sleep.

Alfred laid on his top bunk and started to play connect the dots with the plaster pumps on the ceiling and sighed.

"Oi, sexy~ Come down so we can have some fun." said Ivan

Alfred turned on his side and faced the wall and pulled his blanket over him. Refusing to speak to Ivan.

Ivan scowled and crossed his arms. "Fredka come on. You need damn training don't you?"

There was no response from Alfred.

Ivan growled almost like a wild animal and got up on the top bunk, towering over Alfred, Ivan quickly tugged on his curl.

"Ah~" Alfred moaned out and blushed. "G-Go away…"

"Nyet, I told you sex tonight and I want sex."

Alfred turned on his back and looked up at Ivan and frowned.

"What's with that face?"

Alfred hesitated for a moment. "I don't want sex…"

Ivan raised an eyebrow, never has he had this many problems with a new bitch before. "Well, like I told you be-"

"Ya, I know I don't have a choice."

Ivan smiled sweetly. "Da, so you were paying attention."

"Of course." Alfred pushed up his glassed and fixed his hair.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's wrists and pinned them above his head and licked his lips.

"H-Hey! Ivan I told yo-"He was interrupted by Ivan's tongue sliding into his mouth fiddling with tongue and exploring his mouth.

Alfred really didn't wanted to admit that he was enjoying this but his body on the other hand showed it. A small bugle grew in his pants and he moaned cutely as Ivan ran his hands up his shirt and twisted his sensitive nipples.

Alfred pulled from the kiss and blushed. His nipples started to get hard and twitch from the sensitivity.

"I-Ivan if we are going to have sex… at least take it easy."

Ivan crackled a laugh and smirk "Oh? But I like it rough~ Don't tell me you're a virgin!?"

Alfred nodded and looked away out of embarrassment.

"Oh Fredka~ That's just makes you all the cuter! And the more fun we can have tonight. I'll make it so you'll be craving my big fat cock for the rest of your life."

Ivan went down and kissed and sucked at Alfred's fair tan skin and fluttered bite marks and kisses down his chest and stomach and pulled at his pants and pulled them back and snapped the elastic against his hips.

Alfred let out a yelp and squirmed. He really wanted to have sex… but…

Suddenly his trail of thought as interrupted by pleasure. Ivan has gotten to his cock and started to kiss the tip and bite at the foreskin and tugging at the skin with his teeth. Ivan then proceed to lick the shaft and the veins on his cock making Alfred's cock twitch with extreme excitement.

Alfred let out a girlish moan and squirmed. "Ah~ Ivan stop teasing!"

Ivan allowed a smirk to escape his lips and went to Alfred's twitching asshole and slithered his tongue on the outside letting it glide over the puckered hole and slide his slimy, wet tongue in his ass. He started to move and wag his tongue inside Alfred's hole and moved it all around and wet, slurping noises were made from his actions.

Alfred covered his face as the noises were made from Ivan and moan cutely and laid his head on the pillow and allowing to the pleasure Ivan was giving him to engulfed his mind.

Ivan pulled from the now gaping asshole of Alfred's and pulled out his cock.

Alfred caught a glimpse at Ivan's cock and it was huge! Another thing about his cock that he had a piercing a Prince Albert piercing with a black hoop.

"Ivan take it easy ok?" Alfred's cheek were flushed with red.

Ivan nodded and poke the tip of his cock at the gaping entrance and the hole twitched and sucked on the tip trying to pull it in.

Ivan paused for a moment. "Fredka, you want this, da?"

Alfred was dumbfounded, why was he even asking? But he did want to have sex with Ivan… Alfred couldn't figure out the reason why… but it wasn't out of fear. Maybe he was developing a liking towards him. Just maybe…

Alfred paused his train of thought and responded to Ivan, "Yes~ I want your cock~"

Ivan smiled and pressed his cock at Alfred's ass and it entered.

Alfred let out a gasping moan of pain and winced. However the pain was subsided with pleasure as Ivan started to move.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's hips and slammed into his prostate.

"Ahhhh~~!" Alfred moaned loudly and came with that one hit and shot his white sticky cum onto Ivan's chest and some landed on his own chest and tummy.

Ivan smirked and pulled Alfred into a rough sloby kiss and went rough and dirty. Tearing into Alfred's fresh virgin asshole, abusing him with rough pleasurable sex with lust and rough passionate love, in till he finally came, after making Alfred cumming several times over, Ivan buried his huge cock into Alfred's ass and doused his inside with fresh semen. Coating his insides with thick,sticky cum.

Alfred moaned and curled his toes, cumming one last time. Spurting out onto both of the men's chests he panted and looked up at Ivan with cute look and kissed him.

The sound of keys interrupted this kiss as Ivan pulled out and stuffed his cock back into his pants and hopped off the top bunk.

"H-Hey! I wasn't done." Alfred sat up and whined.

Ivan shot an icy glare and grabs a blanket and covered Alfred with it and laid on his bunk and pulled out his book and pretended to read.

Alfred got the message quick and laid down and turned over and closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

Arthur came by and snickered and hit his baton on every jail bar which rung out.

"What do you want assmunch?" Ivan put down his book.

Arthur smiled innocently. "Oh, nothing~!" He was clearly lying.

"Something. Can't you tell I'm busy reading?"

"Ya I can see, I'm not blind you twat."

Ivan just chuckled. "Suuuureeee assmunch."

"I told you to fucking stop calling me that wanker!" Arthur voice filled with rage.

"So what do you really want comrade?"

Arthur tapped the cell bars with his baton to just irritate Ivan. He loves to just get under Ivan's skin.

Alfred had fallen asleep by this time just worn out from the amazing sex.

"Why don't you leave so I can get some sleep?"

Arthur gave a little humph sound and hit the cell bars once again and left.

Ivan got up and checked on Alfred and saw he was asleep, he chuckled and pulled the blanket over Alfred and kissed his head and smiled. "God damn you're cute." He fixed Alfred's hair and took off his glasses and placed them next to him. Ivan went to his bunk, got comfy and drifted off to sleep soon after.

-

Thank you for reading! As i said before i am going to start working on the next chapter ASAP. I'm going on a plane outta state so i have alllllll the time in the world.. (I'm so scared of planes...)

I don't care if you do this or not but a little feedback is always nice so I know what to do next time.

Tata for now~


End file.
